


the 2nd sky

by Luneria2



Category: Bread (food)
Genre: I know this looks like a crackfic, Lowercase, Other, but i swear i wrote this in all seriousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneria2/pseuds/Luneria2
Summary: maybe one day, they'll be swallowed up by the 2nd sky. maybe one day, the world as they'll know it will burst at its seams. but for now, they're only kids.
Relationships: Rye Bread/Banana Bread
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	the 2nd sky

rye turns over in their bed, legs tangled in a mess of their bed sheets. the moonlight's barely illuminating the dust motes in the air and the quiet thrum of electronics nearby is the only sound they can pick up. despite the comforting silence though, they can't sleep.

without second thought, rye reaches for their phone and turns it on. they regret it immediately. the brightness they left it on was obviously meant for daytime, and they take a moment to adjust their eyes -- and their display settings.

"well, my eyes will never recover from that," they think once they regain their composure. opening up riot, rye smiles at the sight of the green dot next to banana's username. "of course she didn't sleep yet.. that's just like her," they murmur to no one in particular.

2:37 AM rye-rye:  
real goblin hours  
who's up?

2:39 AM dananovan:  
You literally sent that in a PM.

2:40 AM rye-rye  
i love how you'd like to focus more on that i addressed this to you rather than the fact that you're the goblin that's online at like 3 am

probably still working on a crazy cool minecraft build

probably working on a mod of cave story

most definitely losing hella sleep, not gonna lie

2:46 AM dananovan:  
I'd like to point out that you're also awake and online.

Checkmate, atheists.

In all seriousness though, you're never online past 11, let alone at 3 in the morning.

you good?

their heart catches in their throat at the question. their brain running miles an hour, their eyes scrutinize the lack of capitalization, attempting desperately to divert their attention away from the thought that she does care.

2:50 AM dananovan:  
rye, honey

it's okay

what's bothering you?

2:52 AM rye-rye:  
i think i like you

2:53 AM dananovan:  
https://media.giphy.com/media/l3q2K5jinAlChoCLS/giphy.gif

2:54 AM rye-rye:  
..did you just have that lying on hand?

that was an extremely quick response

2:56 AM dananovan:  
Yes, yes I did.

2:58 AM rye-rye:  
..so

what do you have to say?

about the whole me liking you thing

2:59 AM dananovan:  
i don't know how to feel.

mainly because you're my best friend and i'd hate to break your heart like that.

..give us time; i don't think we're going anywhere, and if it works out, it works out.

3:00 AM rye-rye:  
and if we dont?

3:01 AM dananovan:  
Then we'd have to be okay with that too.

somehow, they  _ were _ okay with it. they'd talk the night away in on the phone, laugh at each other's jokes, do all the things that best friends would do, and they were… happy with that. every time they’d joke flirt with each other, rye’d ignore the way their insides twist at how much they  _ really just want to say the truth right here tonight _ , and joke along. anything for her.


End file.
